


ride or die with me

by tennou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Rival Girlfriends, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Hunters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon's finally hunted down the elusive vampire Natasha, and it's her chance to end it, once and for all. The only problem is that they've got somewhat of a complicated past. </p><p>And she's kind of in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ride or die with me

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely any natsharon fics in the tags, and I love dramatic vampire AUs, so here we are. It's pretty short, but I just wanted to write something for them. 
> 
> (also I posted this yesterday but I guess it got deleted or something? so reposting)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sharon kicked in the rickety, rotting wooden door to the warehouse. It was abandoned, and it wasn’t like her prey didn’t know she was coming. No need for subtlety.

“Romanov,” she called out. She hefted the crossbow over her shoulder, aiming for a nonchalant look. “I know you’re in here.”

She scanned the dimly-lit warehouse and regretted that she hadn’t grabbed a flashlight or even her cellphone in her haste.

 _Of course_ she would run in here. She had the obvious advantage in the dark.

Sharon walked further inside and her boots clacked along the dusty floors. She winced.

If she hadn’t known where she was before, she definitely would now.

 _Whatever_ , Sharon thought, her fingers tightening on the crossbow. It wasn’t as though she was hiding. _Let her find me._

“Come out, come out, wherever you are…” she sing-songed in a low voice. It was a stupid thing she’d started to say as a joke when she’d first started Hunting, and then she’d never been able to stop.

“Oh please, Carter.”

Sharon whipped around at the sound of her voice, crossbow poised to shoot.

Natasha smiled, her lips quite not big enough to conceal the pointed tips jutting out of her mouth.

“You know I came out ages ago.”

Sharon bit her lip to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

“You always had a shitty sense of humor,” she said aloud.

Natasha arched a slender eyebrow, like she could tell Sharon was lying through her teeth. She probably could.

She’d always been able to tell.

“Are you going to give yourself up quietly?” Sharon asked, taking a careful step forward.

Natasha cocked her head. “Or what?”

She was goading her. Sharon knew that. She could stay levelheaded about this.

“You don’t want to find out.”

Another step forward.

Natasha crossed her arms and stood in place; dignified and unmoving, like a Grecian statue.

“I think I do.”

Sharon was just a few feet away now. She just needed to close the distance and—

—and then what? Kill her?

She froze in place.

Her mouth felt dry.

“Or…”

 _Or I’ll shoot you._ That was all she had to say.

So why wouldn’t the words leave her lips?

“Come on, Carter,” Natasha said, the words dripping with ice. “You’ve been chasing me all night and now you got me. I’m cornered. The sun’s coming up any minute now. I’ve got nowhere to run.” She uncrossed her arms and closed the distance between them with slow, swaying steps. She lifted her chin, their faces just inches apart. “What are you gonna do with me now that you’ve caught me?”

The words got stuck in her throat. Her hands were on the crossbow and she had the perfect shot. All she had to do was take it.

Drive the silver-encrusted stake through her heart. Take off the head. Burn it.

That was how she’d been taught. That was she’d always done.

Until Natasha.

“Carter.”

Long, slim fingers were on her crossbow, guiding it to the place above Natasha’s heart.

“Kill me, Sharon,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sharon’s eyes were burning.

“Nat,” she breathed. “You know I can’t.”

In a flash the crossbow was forgotten and falling to the floor, Sharon’s fingers entangling in Natasha’ fiery red curls as their lips met in a bruising crash.

“I know, babe,” Natasha murmured against her lips.

Sharon felt herself melting in her girlfriend’s iron grip, allowing herself to be pushed back toward an old metal table which she might’ve turned her nose up at any other day, but she didn’t even give it another thought as she hopped up onto the surface and spread her legs to make room for Natasha between her legs.

“I missed you,” Sharon said. “So much.”

Natasha tugged the zipper of her leather jacket down.

“I know,” she said, and Sharon gasped as cold hands skirted underneath her shirt and pressed against the skin of her waist. “I missed you too.”

Sharon wrapped her hands around Natasha’s face to pull her in for another desperate kiss. It felt like it had been _years_ since they’d last touched.

She felt Natasha’s hand slip up her back and unhook her bra.

“Handsy tonight, aren’t you?” Sharon teased as she pushed the jacket off her shoulders.

“Can you blame me?” Natasha asked, unbuttoning Sharon’s shirt with practiced ease. “I haven’t seen you in months.”

Natasha was just as touch-starved as she was. She leaned in for another kiss, her hand making its way to Sharon’s breast. Sharon swallowed a moan at the touch, instead biting down hard on Natasha’s lip.

Natasha jumped a little, more out of surprise than out of real pain.

“Ouch.”

Sharon gave her a sly smile, running her hands along Natasha’s sides and hiking up her flimsy shirt.

“You’re not the only one that can bite, you know.”

Natasha grinned.

“I can see that,” she said, lips returning to Sharon’s for a brief, chaste kiss, and then working their way down her neck.

Sharon squirmed at the sensation of sharp teeth skimming harmlessly against skin.

“You smell so good, Shar,” Natasha breathed. “You always smell so good.”

Sharon let out a quiet moan as Natasha mouthed over the sensitive skin of her neck. She occasionally felt the touch of fangs, but Natasha never took the bite.

Even now, she was controlling herself for her.

“Nat,” Sharon said between breaths. “You know...you can drink from me if you want to.”

Natasha paused and leaned back, eyebrow raised.

“Are you sure, Shar? You don’t have to prove anything to me—”

“I know, but…” Sharon smiled, angling her head and leaning back against the desk. “I want to.”

Natasha ran her tongue over her lips, her eyes flashing darker. She leaned in again, lips tracing the junction of Sharon’s neck and shoulder. Her hand danced against Sharon’s bare thigh, just past the part her skirt still covered.

“You’re sure?” she asked again.

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Nat, I swear, just _bite_ me already—”

She cut herself off with a gasp at the sharp sensation of teeth in her neck. There was a flash of white-hot pain, and then it dulled to a prickling ache. Sharon’s fingers tightened in Natasha’s hair.

She’d never let Natasha bite her before. But she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to be with her, in every way.

Sharon felt Natasha’s hand slip further underneath her skirt and she spread her legs apart, encouraging her. She gasped when she felt fingers pushing aside the material of her panties and rubbing against her folds before finding her clit.

“Nat,” she gasped pulling on Natasha’s hair while sighing for her to continue. Natasha groaned against her neck in response. Her fingers worked in circular motions against Sharon’s clitoris, and then pushed into her folds, deeper until she found Sharon’s sweet spot.

The combined stimulation from her neck and between her legs was dizzying. Sharon felt her core getting tight as she neared her climax.

“I’m—I’m almost there Nat,” she breathed, one hand digging into the skin of Natasha’s back and the other still entangled in her hair. Soft whimpers and moans fell from her lips as Natasha’s fingers continued their ministrations, and Sharon felt her back arch and her core grow hot with her release.

Natasha released her neck, licking up the stray blood. She brought her hand up to her lips and sucked them clean, before leaning in to give Sharon a slow, lingering kiss.

“I love you, Sharon,” she whispered against her lips.

“I love you too. And I want to be with you,” she said.

Natasha rubbed a thumb over Sharon’s cheek, amusement on her features.

“How is that going to work, babe? Vampire and vampire hunters don’t really mix.”

Sharon placed a hand over Natasha’s, looking up into her eyes with sincerity.

“We’ll find a way to make it work, Nat,” she said with finality. “We can do this.”

“I sure hope so,” Natasha said with a sigh. “I don’t think I could live without you.”

Sharon snorted. “You’re immortal.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Sharon said, lacing her fingers through Natasha’s with a grin. “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Corny vampire AU gfs :') I hope you liked the fic! Kudos or comments if you did would be amazing! If you wanna talk more about natsharon, you can always hit me up on my tumblr [starfudge](http://starfudge.tumblr.com/) (please do the natsharon tag is so dry)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
